Erised
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Harry and his friends thought that Dumbledore had gotten rid of the Mirror of Erised a long time ago. That was until Hermione found it in the forbidden third floor corridor-which isn't so forbidden anymore. Little did they know that each of them will get a surprise of their lifetime when they look into it. HarryxHermione/RonxLuna/DracoxGinny centered with a surprise pairing also.
1. The Mirror

**Year: 6**

**Pairings: Harmony and Runa centered, some Drinny, and a surprise pairing also.**

**A/N: Honestly, I need some more Harmony in my life. What're you gonna do? :) ****Truth be told, this is sort of centered around four pairings and how they deal with love. But action also, I hope. ^.^**

**This first chapter is dedicated to FabulousRoss; I'm sorry if I ever bored you with my everchanging ideas xP Hope you like it!**

* * *

Seventeen year old Hermione Granger wasn't expecting this to happen. Obviously.

She had her nose buried in a book-one that she read on the side besides her spellbooks and textbooks, just for her personal entertainment and enjoyment-and wandered on the staircase.

She had gotten off at the wrong time, thinking she was heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room when _really _she was heading down the third floor corridor. Being one of those book readers where you're so lost in their world that you forget where you are made Hermione realize where she was at the last minute.

Her wakeup call was bumping into a wooden door. And hard.

She fell on her bum with a grunt.

"Ugh..." she groaned, hand over her forehead. She rubbed it a few times, picked up her book from off the floor, and got to her feet. She looked around herself in shock, then back at the door. _I'm in the third floor corridor! It's forb-..._A brief white flash caught her eye, coming from the door, which was now ajar. _Wait..._She stepped forward, pushing the door open. _What was that flash?_

Her question was answered when she stepped in the room. The first thing she noticed was that Fluffy, the three-headed dog, wasn't there anymore. That would make sense, since the sorceror's stone was gone and didn't need protection anymore. Instead, up against the wall, was...

_The Mirror of Erised...?_

Hermione approached the mirror, and her mind did a brief summary from what she had read.

_The Mirror of Erised is a mirror, which, according to Professor Dumbledore, shows the deepest and most desperate desire of one's heart. Erised is desire"spelled backwards, as if reflected in a mirror. Inscribed across the top of the frame is: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. The inscription and rearranging the spaces in reverse says: I show not your face but your heart's desire._

_Hmm. I should tell Harry, Ron, and the others. It's still here!_

_Unbelievable..._

Hermione turned to leave when she saw her reflection change; she turned back around slowly to watch. Harry had looked in the mirror, and he saw his family. Ron looked in the mirror, and he saw himself as Quidditch Captain and Head Boy, standing out better than the rest of his brothers and Ginny. Of course, that could change if they looked in it now, five years later. Harry was currently Quidditch Captain.

Hermione was wondering what she'll see. And now she'll found out for sure.

The scene around her reflection changed, and at first it was blurry. Then, Mirror-Hermione appeared, and it was like watching a silent movie; she was surrounded by admirers-mostly female- and telling her how pretty she looked. She was wearing a nice body-fitting, Muggle outfit and even had a little makeup on. Huh. That was something.

Hermione smiled. _It would be nice to get a compliment every once in a while...Every other girl in school get compliments saying they're pretty-even Pansy Parkinson. But they wear makeup and...I don't._

The scene changed again, blurring briefly around Mirror-Hermione, then cleared again. Mirror-Hermione was reading until she jumped a little all of a sudden, turning around, and she beamed, running to the right. Someone-a dark haired someone-scooped her up in his awaiting arms and hugged her tight, swinging her around a little, then set her down and smiled at her.

It was..._Harry?_

_That's strange..._Hermione thought. _What's Harry doing in-?_

To her absolute shock, Mirror-Hermione cupped Mirror-Harry's cheeks and pressed her lips against his for a kiss.

What surprised Hermione the most, and what made her cheeks turned pink, was how deep the kiss was getting. She only saw so much passion in movies-like chick flicks and romance, or that one moment in an action film where a hero and a heroine finally have that opportunity.

Mirror-Harry's hands were now on Mirror-Hermione's neck, and Hermione absentmindly touched the side of her own. Then, as Mirror-Harry's arms slithered around Mirror-Hermione's waist, Hermione closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself; and for a brief minute, she started to think about what it would be like to have her best friend's arms around her.

She couldn't lie, that wouldn't be the first time she's thought about it. Maybe even more than once in the past, but she'd brush it off. Little did she know that she shouldn't have. Those thoughts have turned into feelings, and those feelings have kept building and building up inside her without her realizing it.

And here the wake up call was, displayed in that mirror, where no one could see what was happening except for her.

She felt slightly disappointed when the kiss came to a close.

Mirror-Hermione and Mirror-Harry looked at the real Hermione, smiling at her. Hermione tentatively extended her hand to touch the glass, and Mirror-Hermione did the same thing. Their hands touched the glass simutaneously.

"What does this mean...?" she whispered to herself.

HP

"So..." said Ron later. "The mirror has been here the whole time?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Apparently, Dumbledore couldn't find a better hiding place," commented Harry.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Draco, and Pansy stood around the mirror, making a half-crescent shape. The only reason why the Slytherins were there was because Ginny was dating the ferret, and Pansy showed up just because. Since the two had started dating, Draco had been trying to be nicer for Ginny's sake. Occasionally, a word would slip, and if Ginny got mad enough, she'd jab him in the unmentionables.

"The Room of Requirement would've been a better place to keep it," said Neville. "That's just me."

"I agree," Luna added thoughtfully. "If Dumbledore wanted to keep it secret, why leave it in the third floor corridor?"

"Probably because people still think that Fluffy is in here, and Dumbledore is still playing along?" Draco guessed.

Mumbles incoherently echoed around the room.

"This mirror shows what our hearts deeply desire," Hermione explained, then her voice grew quiet as she went on. "I was actually surprised what I saw..." Her eyes glazed over as the events replayed in her head, making the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

"What did you see, Hermione?" Ron asked her.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" Hermione's eyes refocused on him.

"What. Did. You. SEE?" As Ron spoke, he pointed at her, then at his eyes and at the mirror.

"Oh! What did I see...in the mirror?" she pointed to it, and everyone else nodded. Her eyes flickered in Harry's direction, blushing slightly, then looked the other way. "It's...none of your business."

"Aww, c'mon, Granger. It can't be that bad," Draco said. "Did you see yourself rolling around in money? Oh, wait, that's Weasley..." Ron shot Draco a dark look. "Pssh. Like _that'll _ever happen-MMHPH!"

Ginny had elbowed him hard in the gut.

"Watch it," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"_Sorry!" _Draco rasped, clutching his stomach.

"If Hermione doesn't want to say what she saw, then she doesn't have to," said Harry. "Since it's none of our business, then we'll just respect her privacy."

_Little do you know..._Hermione thought, her heartbeat uneven.

"Oh yeah?" Ron said, pushing Harry up front. "Why don't you look in the mirror and tell us what _you_ see?"

"Fine," Harry retorted back, and the rest of them backed out of the mirror's view, stepping to the side. Harry took a step to the left so he was front and center. "It'll probably be my parents again."

He fell silent, and everyone else did too.

They waited.

A solid minute passed, maybe even two. Hermione was getting impatient with curiosity.

"Well?" she asked as gently as she could muster for the moment. "What do you see?"

"My parents...Voldemort being defeated," Harry replied without looking at her. "Same old, same old."

His facial expression then changed, his eyes widening.

"Hang on..."

Harry stepped closer, blinking several times as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. First, it was seeing his parents, and that was nice. Then the scene changed, and there he was, all bloodied up from a battle-and he had finally defeated Voldemort from the looks. Then it changed back to what looked like his normal reflection; as soon as Hermione had spoke to him, her reflection was walking up behind his reflection with a sultry smile that made chills run down Harry's back.

Harry's eyes flickered towards the real Hermione, seeing that she was standing by him with her arms crossed, then back at the mirror, where Mirror-Hermione was getting closer to Mirror-Harry.

The look Harry gave Hermione made her feel a little uneasy and more curious.

_What is he seeing?_

Mirror-Hermione was now behind Mirror-Harry, and Harry's palms grew sweaty. Mirror-Hermione wrapped her arms around Mirror-Harry's torso, hugging him from behind. Mirror-Harry closed his eyes and smiled, then brought one of her hands up to his lips. Mirror-Hermione smiled too, coming up to his side now, and they turned to face each other. There was only an inch between their faces and their bodies from touching.

Their lips met.

As the real Harry watched on, his reflection and Hermione's reflection (supposedly) were getting heated up. Mirror-Hermione's hands were making Mirror-Harry's hair even more untidy, and her feet were almost off the ground, her back arching against Mirror-Harry. Mirror-Harry's lips left hers to trail down her neck, and Mirror-Hermione gasped.

She looked straight at the real Harry too, and the look on her face made his cheeks turn pink.

"What's happening now, mate?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Um..." Harry licked his lips nervously, his eyes never tearing away from the mirror.

His gulp was very audible.

"Potter's _blushing!" _Pansy pointed out, giggling mischievously.

"He must be getting some action with a lucky lady," Draco snickered, and Ginny giggled from beside him.

Harry didn't answer that, for his mind was occupied. The kisses shared between Mirror-Harry and Mirror-Hermione now were slower and deeper; Harry thought he was mentally going crazy when he saw tongue.

The two reflections broke their kiss, and embraced each other; Mirror-Hermione's arms were around Mirror-Harry's torso, and Mirror-Harry had one arm around her waist, the other hand in her hair.

Mirror-Harry looked at the real Harry, his eyes saying so many things that were far from platonic. Harry didn't know that his eyes were capable of revealing so much.

_Merlin..._Harry thought. _What did I just see?_

He tore his gaze from the mirror, turning his back to it.

"What did you see, Harry?" Luna asked.

His eyes met Hermione's briefly, and he blushed and looked at everyone else.

"It's...kind of personal..." He said finally. _A little too personal, _he thought.

Okay. Now Hermione was almost desperate curious.

"You suck," Ron commented. "Lemme have a go."

Harry obliged, stepping out of the way, and accidently right next to Hermione.

After Ron, who saw himself and some of his loved ones well-dressed and wealthy-as well as smiling with Harry and Hermione, Luna took her turn. She had claimed to have seen herself smiling, laughing, and sharing pudding with someone she won't mention. Then Neville went, and he saw him together with his parents again, as well as a girl on his arm that he'll refuse to mention because he just couldn't believe it. Ginny's vision was along the same line as Ron's, except Draco was also in the picture. Pansy went after her, and she saw herself with girlfriends-with people who actually like her for who she was.

Draco went last, and it surprised everyone when he told him what he saw. He saw himself with his mother and Ginny, not involved with anything that has to do with his father, Death Eaters, and Voldemort.

"So...you don't see your father?" Ginny asked him.

"Mm-mm." Draco shook his head slightly, his jaw set tight. "Hate my father."

Ginny had rubbed his shoulder, kissing him on the cheek after that, and Ron mimed puking.

HP

To clear his head, Harry decided to go down to the Quidditch field for some good practice. Ron, Draco, and even Neville decided to join him. Much to Harry's dismay and slight excitement for an excuse to show off a bit, Ron had invited the girls to tag along and watch.

"Ravenclaw would've suited you, you know," Luna was saying to Ron as the eight of them walked outside.

"And why's that?" Ron said half-heartedly, and Harry chuckled from beside him.

"Blue is more of your color than red. It goes well with a ginger's hair color," she continued. "You and Ginny would have different shades of blue though." Ron groaned, but she was oblivious. "She would look good with a lighter blue, like a pale or sky blue. You, however, would really look nice in a darker blue-like royal blue or navy blue." She gave him a once-over. "I'd say royal blue. Yes. That would be splendid."

"Er...good to know, Luna," Ron told her awkwardly. He then leaned towards Harry and whispered, "Why is she talking to me so much? Out of _everyone?"_

"She likes you," Harry said simply.

Ron paused, and Harry stopped walking too.

"I'm never hanging around you or Hermione no more," the ginger pointed at him, then walked off.

"Take my word for it, though!" Harry called after him, jogging so he could keep up.

The guys fell into step together, pausing when the girls stood in front of them.

"What?" Ron joked at Hermione. "No good luck kiss for us?" he gestured between himself and Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Those are for games only, Ron."

"But...we are playing a game," Harry pointed out innocently, "so technically, wouldn't that count?"

Truth be told, a kiss on the cheek would be nice. _Real _nice.

"Desperate, much?" Ginny said after kissing Draco. She would've played with them today, but she was destined to find out what Hermione and Luna were hiding.

"You_ have_ a boyfriend, so stay out of this!" Ron snapped. He sighed, looking back at Hermione. "Anyway. So it's me and Harry against Neville and Blondie." Draco gave Ron a look for that. "Who's side are you on? Take your pick."

Hermione sighed. "Okay, fine. Good luck, both of you." She kissed Ron's cheek, then turned to Harry. Their eyes met, and they both blushed faintly as Hermione kissed his cheek also.

"Remember, win or lose, you are all still winners," Luna said, kissing Neville's cheek, then Harry's cheek, then Ron's-which made the ginger's eyes widen.

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind," said Neville, and the rest of them laughed.

* * *

**Ooooh, so many questions. Who was Luna sharing pudding with? Who did Neville see on his arm? Will Harry and Hermione tell each other what they saw or keep it to themselves? And will Ginny manage to pry information from the girls? No doubt that Pansy will intervene.**

**And most importantly to all you Quidditch fans:**

**Who'll win? Ron and Harry, or Neville and Blondie-I-I mean Draco? xD I'd say that since Harry and Draco are best at their Seeker abilities, they'll go head to head. Ron's...well, Ron, and what about Neville? I mean, he _did _break his arm the first time he rode a broom...**

**Who knows? Oh right, me. xD**

**Review!**


	2. Maybe I Do Fancy You

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following! This girl appreciates it!**

**Now, onto the next chapter! *draws sword and points* ****Wait...this probably should be a wand instead.**

* * *

Harry's mind was so occupied, that he and Ron were loosing by 50 points. (And it was 10-60). Draco and Neville were actually winning. _Winning! _And Neville didn't even _play _Quidditch!

"_C'mon_, Harry!" Ron shouted to him. "You just let Neville pass you!"

"Sorry!" Harry appologized. He added under his breath, "It's not my fault she's on my mind..." His eyes flickered in Hermione's direction. _I should have never looked in that mirror...Why am I suddenly seeing Hermione like..._

_Like someone I want to be with?_

_It's probably just my hormones. Yeah, that's probably it. They're trying to tell me that Hermione is the perfect girl for me. I don't like her like that, and she doesn't like me like that either. She's just my best friend. We're close. There's nothing there. If we ever did fancy each other and date, it'll end badly. I'm a horrible boyfriend. That's why me and Cho fell apart-and because of her jealousy of me and Hermione. Also, I can't ever be in a good relationship, because Voldemort would see that and use that as an advantage._

_I can't let that happen to Hermione. The people I love the most would start dying. Mum, Dad, Sirius..._

Harry sighed. _I need advice...Maybe Dumbledore might know what to do..._

Draco shot passed him, nearly knocking him off his broom and scored a goal.

"HARRY!" Ron roared.

"Ten more for us!" Draco said smugly, and Ron gave him the finger.

"You can do it, Harry!"

Harry's head snapped up, and his eyes locked in Hermione's direction. She smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up. He smiled a little at her in return, and blush crept in his cheeks, making them feel hot.

"Let's do this," He muttered, bracing himself.

And he was ready. Draco had the Quaffle again, racing towards his goal. Harry whirled around, and he sped after him. Leaning forward on his broom more, he gained speed, and was soon neck-in-neck with the blonde.

"Hi there, mind if I borrow that?" He said casually, shoving Draco, grabbed the Quaffle, and flew towards the goal. Draco cursed, trying to catch up to him. But it was too late.

Harry had already scored.

"Whoo!" Hermione cheered, she and Luna clapping as Ron pumped his fist into the air.

"Well done!" Ron called out to his best friend.

Harry felt good, adrenaline coursing through his veins as well as butterflies flying in his stomach. As the boys continued to play, Harry got his game back; he even showed off, doing handstands and tricks, and even riding his broomstick like it was a skateboard. All of this was going on, and he knew that Hermione was watching him; Quidditch always concerned her, but he had a good feeling that he was impressing her.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Pansy were trying to get information out of Luna and Hermione about what they saw. Luna was great at distracting, making random comments and notes about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Nargles. Hermione, luckily bringing her book with her, had her face glued to it; but, she also watched Harry half the time. The way he stood up and did handstands like that made her sit up straighter in concern. On the other hand, she noticed how lean and flexible his body was. When he turned himself upside down, his shirt would fly down, and she'd get a glimpse of his firm abdomen; she couldn't see well from where she was sitting, but she could tell that there was some muscle there. 8 pack, no. 6 pack, no. Maybe not even a 4 pack, but he was definately in good shape.

And he was pale.

_Harry needs to get more sun, _Hermione thought, then she looked up at the cloudy sky. _It's probably the sky that makes him look like that. For now anyway._

She then sighed. _Why did I even look in that mirror?_

"WHOO! OH YEAH!" Ron high-fived Harry fifteen minutes later. "100-70! We won!"

Neville clapped. "Good game, guys."

"Yeah, good game," Draco said flatly.

Harry and Ron snickered.

"Better luck next time, mate," Harry said, patting Draco on the back as he descended downwards towards the ground. When he was a good five feet away, he jumped off his broom and landed smoothly on his feet.

"Congrats, Potter," Pansy said half-heartedly as she, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione approached them.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"I'm upset..." Draco pouted, walking off, and Ginny sighed, following him.

"Quit being a pussy!" Pansy called after him, walking too and dragging Neville with her by the ear.

_Aww, why bring me?_ Neville thought.

"YOU'RE A PUSSY!"

"WELL, DUH, I'M A _GIRL_, SHERLOCK!"

Ron shook his head with pursed lips.

"And we're friends with them, _why?" _

Luna giggled. "They are...quite loud with expressing their feelings, but at least they're not holding them in."

"And if that means that they're nicer to us, then I'd take it any day," Harry added.

"Harry's right," Hermione agreed.

"...Of course he is," Ron said to her through squinted eyelids.

"What?" Hermione said innocently, and Harry chuckled from beside her.

HP

The next day, Harry had tried to reach Dumbledore, but Professor McGonagall informed him that he was out, taking a trip to the Ministry. Apparently that trip had taken all week, because Colin Creevey had came running to Harry the following Friday, saying that Dumbledore wished to see him.

So, heading up to Dumbledore's office in his signature dark striped jacket, red shirt, jeans, and converse, Harry stepped on the gargoyle after saying the password Colin had given him.

Reaching the door, Harry raised his hand to knock when the door opened.

He stepped in.

"Harry," Dumbledore said warmly from where he sat at his desk. Professor McGonagall was standing next to him. "Come in." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "That would be all, Minerva. Thank you."

Professor McGonagall nodded and left the room silently. Harry walked further into the room.

"How are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Good," Harry said.

"And your classes?"

Harry shrugged. "They're alright."

Dumbledore nodded, taking a pause before he asked something else. "What about your activities outside the classroom?"

Harry was confused now, taken off-guard. "Sir?"

"I've noticed that you have been spending a lot of time with Miss Granger. I just couldn't help wondering if-"

"Oh no, no," Harry protested, his cheeks hot. "I mean, she's brilliant! And we're friends! But...but..."

Dumbledore smiled slightly, turning his head a little. "Is something bothering you, dear boy?"

Harry swallowed nervously. This was why he was here.

"I think so," Harry admitted, walking forward and sat down in one of the chairs. "You see...something happened last week...and I don't know how to take it."

"What happened?"

"The thing is..." Harry closed his eyes before the rest flowed out of his mouth. "Hermione found the Mirror of Erised in the third floor corridor and told us about it and we went there and saw that the mirror was there. Each of us took turns looking in the mirror and I saw my parents and myself defeating Voldemort, and that was normal, but then the scene changed and all of a sudden I saw myself and Hermione together in the mirror." He took a deep breath.

"So...you looked in the mirror...and saw yourself and Miss Granger?" Dumbledore clarified, and Harry nodded. "Well, what's wrong with that? She is your friend...isn't she?" His eyes had a certain glint in it that made Harry feel uneasy.

"That's the thing, Professor...we weren't just...standing there," Harry admitted. "We were...kind of...snogging."

Dumbledore was quiet for another minute.

"I see..." He finally said. "Did you tell Miss Granger about this?"

"No."

"Do you know what she saw?"

"No."

Dumbledore smiled. "I do."

Harry sat up abruptly. "Y-You do?! How?"

"I talked to her earlier today actually. She confronted me about the same issue-what she saw in the mirror actually."

"What did she say?"

_Knock knock knock_

Dumbledore and Harry turned to see Hermione's head pop in.

"You...wanted to see me, Professor Dumbledore?" she asked, and she gasped silently when her eyes fell on Harry's.

Harry's heart nearly exploded out of his chest.

"Yes, Miss Granger, please come in," Dumbledore said, his eyes cutting to Harry, who wasn't looking at him anymore.

Harry couldn't stop staring. Hermione was wearing a flared purple tank top, black knee high leggings, and black sneakers. He spotted a hint of makeup on her, but he wasn't a girl so he didn't know the right terms. All he knew about was blush and lipstick. And she wasn't wearing neither.

The two hadn't talked much during that week. So her sitting down in the empty seat next to him made both of their hearts race again.

"Harry and I were talking about the Mirror of Erised..." Dumbledore began, and Harry looked at Hermione. Her own eyes were wide now with surprise. "And he was telling me about what he had seen. Why don't you tell him what you saw, my dear?"

Hermione swallowed, rubbing her hands against her leggings and met Harry's gaze.

"I, um...saw..." She took a deep breath. "I...saw...us together, Harry. But...we were..." Her cheeks were pink.

"Snogging?" Harry finished for her, and Hermione nodded hesitantly.

"How did you guess?"

"I, er...sort of saw the same thing."

They were quiet after that.

"I'll leave you two to talk privately," Dumbledore said, standing up. And with a little grin he left.

Harry cursed under his breath, not sure if Hermione had heard.

"So...this means that we're...each other's greatest desires?" Hermione asked rheotorically, standing up and running her fingers through her hair.

"I guess so..." said Harry.

"What do we do? I mean, we can't just go on like this considering what we both saw." She began pacing around the room, now deep in thought. "It would just be strange for me to continue to be your best friend, knowing that my feelings for you are not..." She paused. "Not platonic at all..."

Harry stood up too. "Hermione..."

"But this can't be!" Hermione exasperated, going back to pacing. "What I'm thinking right now is probably different from what you're thinking. You most likely want nothing to do with me romantically..."

"Hermione..."

"Either that, or you're just as confused as I am about your feelings, and you're scared that our friendship could be ruined if this ends badly. I don't want to ruin what's between us, because we're so close, and if I lost you as a friend, that would be _worse _and-"

"_Hermione_!" Harry rose his voice, and Hermione stopped in front of him, frozen by the dominant, controlling and masculine tone in his voice. Harry sighed and spoke in a normal tone. "Look...You're right. I am confused, and I am scared for us if we agree to go with this-with being together. Dumbledore told me once that men have wasted away before it, not knowing if what they have seen is real, or even possible. So instead of thinking about the cons and bad things that might happen, let's list the good things, maybe?"

Hermione calmed down her breathing and nodded. "Okay. So...Where do we stand?"

"Well, er..." Harry wasn't good with expressing feelings, but somehow it was easier with Hermione than it had been with Cho. Technically, he never did, because Cho had went ahead and kissed him. And then when they had went on their first date, she had been thinking about Cedric the whole time while looking at couples.

Maybe it's because Harry knew Hermione way better.

"I guess...if we were to start...dating..." He began awkwardly, and Hermione almost giggled. "Nothing would really change much, because we're close enough already. We hang out..."

"We study..." Hermione added.

"We support each other..."

"We save each other..."

"We care about each other..."

"We hug sometimes..."

"We hold hands-"

"With Ron," they both said in unison and laughed.

"But we also...confide in each other," Hermione said, and Harry nodded in agreement. "And...I like talking to you whenever Ron and I are arguing about something."

"And...I guess I really appreciated it when you stuck by me during the entire Tri-Wizard Tournament when Ron didn't." Harry cracked a smile, and Hermione smiled too. "Also, I have to admit..." He gave her a once-over. "I do find you attractive." When she smiled wider, he added, "Even without the makeup. You always had me noticing. I know you think that you're plain and ugly, but I don't think so."

Hermione beamed, and she flung her arms around his neck for a hug. Harry's grin widened, hugging her back.

"You did tell me that last year," Hermione giggled. "But I'm happy to hear it, all the same." She pulled away to look at him. "I find you attractive too." She blushed, looking at the ground. "And it's not just the looks. It's your personality that gets me. You're the greatest guy I've ever known."

Harry's hand came into her vision, gripping her own hand, and Hermione looked up at him.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he told her, and their faces got closer.

_This was it. This was the breaking point. They were going to cross that bridge._

Their lips met for real, and it was so much better than what they had watched. At first their kisses were slow and very hesitant, but then their bodies began to relax and melt into the kiss. Hermione's hands cupped his neck and cheeks, running through his untidy hair, and Harry's arms were roaming up and down her back, exploring her hips.

Harry lost count of the time after getting to 120 seconds, too absorbed in bliss. All of his feelings for her were unraveling and pouring into his lips against hers. They weren't frantic and in a frenzy, but steadily getting there. Kisses were alternating between slow and sensual, to quick and teasing. There was quiet laughter, as well as moaning and panting. He found himself to no longer be the awkward guy who questions his kissing abilities; he was kissing Hermione, _really _kissing her, and he knew what he was doing most of the time.

Hermione pressed herself tighter against Harry, and a low groan rumbled in his throat, giving them both new sensations. Her shirt rode up a little, exposing some skin at her hips, but she didn't care; she trusted him. Her hands slid in his jacket, arms wrapping around his torso, and she felt him shudder. She would like for his jacket to go, but she didn't bother removing it. She was nervous enough as it is, and would probably push things a little too far.

The doorknob twisted, and their lips came apart with a soft and thick popping sound, their eyes flickering in that direction. As the door swung open, they released each other, looking as natural as they could with the exception of red lips and hair out of place.

"_There _you two are!" Ron said. "Professor Dumbledore said that you guys might be up here. Wanna go get some butterbear?"

Harry and Hermione were quiet, trying to keep their breathing down to normal.

"Uh, mate? Is that...lip gloss on your lips?" He made a circular motion around his own mouth, and his two best friends's eyes widened.

"It's lip balm!" Hermione corrected sharply, and it was Ron's turn for his eyes to widen. "I-I mean-!" She stammered, looking at Harry, and tried removing the evidence from his mouth and the area around it with her thumb. "Let's go!" She left the room as quickly as she could, her heart pounding.

"What's her deal?" Ron asked Harry, who shrugged as he wiped his lips. The raven haired hero too left the room as quickly as he could, his eyes on the ground the entire time.

There was silence as a lightbulb clicked off in Ron's brain.

"WAIT A BLOODY MINUTE!"

* * *

**Ahaha.! xD Ron, you have the emotional range of a teaspoon.**

**Review!**


End file.
